S. Oliver
In 1941, at a staff meeting in Washington, D.C., two officers of the U.S. Army Air Corps (and old friends) debate the importance of bombardiers. Major "Chick" Davis argues that a bombardier, using the top secret American bombsight will be the "spearhead of our striking force." After a year of observing the Royal Air Force fight the German Luftwaffe, Capt. "Buck" Oliver is not convinced a bomber can get "so close that a bomb can't miss" and that new pilots are the priority. Davis challenges Oliver to a "bombing duel" to test their respective points of view. Oliver, using a dive bomber, misses the stationary target with all his bombs, while Davis, bombing from 20,000 feet in a Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress, succeeds in hitting his target with his first bomb. Later, Oliver recommends that "Hughes Field", in "Almansor", New Mexico, the civilian flying school of a friend, be leased as a new Bombardier Training School. As the school's first class nears graduation, Major Davis arrives, with right-hand man, Master Sergeant Archie Dixon, to take command. Davis is discomfited by the presence of so many civilian women clerks, including the field's former owner, Burton "Burt" Hughes, the daughter of a respected Air Corps General and now a secretary under terms of the lease. Davis is brusque with "Burt" and she observes he could use some training in manners. "Buck" Oliver arrives with the next cadet class, that includes Tom Hughes, "Burt's" brother. Davis is mildly disturbed to learn that Oliver and "Burt" have a romantic history, and the two friendly rivals continue to butt heads over the importance of bombardiers. Oliver, who heads the group of pilots flying bombers for cadet training, refuses to take them seriously because they will become sergeants upon graduation, not commissioned officers. Davis attempts to make up with "Burt", and solicits the War Department to commission the bombardiers. Preflight ground school is intensive and with practice bombing, reveals many shortcomings: Tom Hughes has trouble with fear-induced air sickness, Joe Connors with commitment issues, and "Chito" Rafferty with the lack of women on the base. Cadet Pete Jordan is not up to the complexity of the training and soon washes out. Connors reveals to Davis that a spy wants to buy information from him about the secret bombsight, and helps Davis lure the spy into a trap where he is arrested. Cadet Paul Harris, brilliant in ground school and a hero for saving his bomber from destruction when a flare goes awry, is conscience stricken that his mother thinks he will be a murderer of innocent civilians. Davis reassures him with a patriotic pep talk. When a bomber develops mechanical problems and the crew is ordered to bail out, Tom Hughes panics in fear and refuses to jump. His friend, Cadet Jim Carter, crash- lands the aircraft, claiming that he is the one who panicked, but Hughes confesses afterward. Facing an elimination board, he successfully persuades Davis and receives a second chance. On a subsequent flight, "Buck" Oliver passes out from anoxia, nearly tossing Carter out of the opened bomb bay without a parachute. Tom Hughes falls to his death saving Carter's life. Oliver is subjected to a board of investigation but exonerated because his actions resulted from the failure of his oxygen equipment. Guilt-stricken and unable to face "Burt", Oliver transfers out of the school. Shortly after, America is drawn into the war by the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Davis, promoted to Colonel, becomes a B-17 group commander, and awkwardly proposes marriage to "Burt" who turns him down. The group (and new bombardiers Carter, Connors, Rafferty, and Harris) leaves for a secret island base in the Pacific, and "Burt" passionately kisses Jim Carter goodbye, revealing her choice. At the base, "Buck" Oliver, now a Major, joins the group just as it is about to fly a night mission to bomb an aircraft factory in Nagoya, Japan. Oliver's assignment is bomb with incendiaries to set the target on fire a half hour before the arrival of the group, which Davis will lead at high altitude. Joe Connors is Oliver's bombardier and Sgt. Dixon his tailgunner. Flying low, Oliver's bomber is shot down before he can drop his bombs, and Connors remains at his post, sacrificing his life to destroy the bombsight, fulfilling an oath he took upon entry into Bombardier School. Oliver and the remainder of his crew, including Dixon, are captured. The stretchers used to carry the dead Americans are stamped "USA Earthquake Relief 1923". Their Japanese captors execute the other crew members to coerce Oliver and Dixon into revealing the location of their base, but Dixon overwhelms his guard and attempts to escape. He is machine gunned in the attempt, but the shots also set fire to a truck carrying barrels of gasoline. Oliver drives the burning truck throughout the factory, setting fire to its camouflage netting and fulfills his mission, knowing he will be killed by his own men. The B-17 group fights off Japanese fighters, is riddled by flak, but overcomes the reluctance of the bombardiers to bomb their compatriots and successfully destroys the target. Awards *Senior Pilot's Badge Gallery Davis and Oliver.jpg|Davis and Oliver. S. Oliver (2).jpg S. Oliver and Davis.jpg|S. Oliver and Davis. Oliver and Archie Dixon.jpg|Oliver and Archie Dixon. Japanese, Sergenat, Officer Dixon and Oliver.jpg|Japanese, Sergenat, Officer Dixon and Oliver. S. Oliver (3).jpg Tom Hughes, Burton Hughes and Oliver.jpg|Tom Hughes, Burton Hughes and Oliver. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S. Oliver, S.